


Lazy Day

by tickleyourprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Well kinda fluff, blowjob, bottom!Louis, handjob, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a regular lazy day with Harry and Louis, but it turned into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

Lazy Day

Louis woke up with a little sigh and curling closer to Harry, not wanting to wake up. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around Louis and pressed a kiss to his temple. The older lad snuggled closer, refusing to open his eyes yet. Harry, finding it quite adorable, whispered in his ear, "I know you're awake."

Louis shook his head, "No I'm not."

Harry laughed, "Lou, c'mon."

Louis groaned, "Are we doing anything today?"

Harry shrugged, "Depends. Do you want to do anything today?"

The blue eyes boy groaned and rolled over, "No. I wanna lazy day, Curly."

The younger of the two smiled softly, "Whatever you want."

Louis grinned at the green eyed boy, "I want a lazy day."

Harry giggled, "I thought so."

Louis opened his mouth, preparing to say something, when his stomach growled loudly. The curly-haired boy grinned, "Lets get you food. What do you want?"

Louis sat up slowly and tapped his chin, "Eggs and bacon."

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and tugged him to the door of their bedroom. Louis trailed behind sleepily. 

The younger lad picked up the older one and carried him to the kitchen, gently placing him on the counter. Louis giggled, "Can I have chocolate milk?"

Harry rolled his eyes lovingly, "Of course." Harry grabbed the eggs and bacon from the bottom if the refrigerator, preparing for Louis' meal.

While the eggs were warming up, Harry asked, "Will you watch the eggs while I make your milk?"

Louis nodded hesitantly, "I'm scared."

Harry laughed, "Lou, it'll be fine."

Louis watched the eggs warily as his boyfriend made him his milk. Soon enough the eggs popped loudly, making Louis squeal.

Harry turned around than he thought was humanly possible, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Louis whimpered, "Yeah, they just popped s' all."

"Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" Harry scanned his eyes over Louis' body.

"I'm fine, I was just scared," Louis mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Harry. 

"Don't let them burn," Louis warned. 

"I got this, Lou," Harry said as he stirred the eggs and poured the chocolate milk.

Louis waited expectantly for the chocolate milk, while eyeing the eggs with worry.

"Lou, they're not going to hurt you," Harry said assuringly, "They're done."

Louis smiled softly, "Thanks, Curly." He leaned forward and gave the green eyed boy a peck on the cheek.

Harry hummed softly, "You're welcome, Tommo."

Louis dug into his plate, moaning because it tasted so good, "It's so good, Haz."

Harry giggled and bowed, "Must be by the way you're moaning." Louis blushed and looked away, embarrassed. 

"Nooo, don't look away. You're cute when you're embarrassed." Harry said as he swiped Louis' hair out of his face.

Louis smacked away Harry's hand, chewing bacon as he went, "Shut it, Curly."

Harry stole a piece of his bacon, laughing, "Sassy today, aren't we?"

Louis grinned, "What else am I like?"

Harry held up a finger for each thing he said, "Amazing, beautiful, sassy, loud, loud, and loud."

Louis' eyes widened, "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

"Yeah?" Harry asked. 

Louis nodded excitedly, "Yeah, you're sweet, funny, compassionate, great in bed," Louis winked, "just all around great."

Harry smiled an his face brightened, "Thanks, Lou. But I'm nothing compared to you in bed, you leave my arse sore for two days after."

Louis smiled, "That's how I like it." He winked at his boyfriend as he finished his chocolate milk. 

"Yeah, I've found that out. What are we going to do with the rest of our day, love?"

"Can we lay on the couch and watch the telly," Louis asked, pouting. 

Harry got up from the table and walked to put up the dishes he dirtied in the sink,"We can lay there all day."

"All day?" Louis arched an eyebrow, "Like all day, no matter what?"

"Unless there's a fire or anything like that, then we're not leaving that couch at all. That alright with you?"

Louis shrugged, "I guess, but will you snuggle with me?"

Harry chuckled as he pulled the smaller boy to his chest, "I'll always be here to snuggle with you."

Louis' face fell for a moment, "Sometimes you're not there." Louis mumbled this as he placed his dishes in the sink.

Harry's heart sank as he processes what Louis just said, "I know. It's just management are dicks and I try my best to be with you. Here. In our bed."

Louis timidly walked up to Harry with bright blue eyes and sighed, "I know, it just hurts a lot. I don't like it."

Harry pulled Louis right against his chest, "I know. It hurts like hell when I'm not with you. No matter if I'm 2 miles away or 200, I'll always be with you." He said, looking into bright blue eyes. 

Louis gave him a soft smile, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. 

Harry kissed him back, full of love, and said, "This is what I live for. No matter how long we're apart, I still love you as much as I did three years ago."

"I think I'm even more in love with you, 'cos its kinda hard not to," Louis said, pressing another kiss to Harry's swelling lips. 

Harry put his hand on the small of Louis' back and began rubbing small circles through his shirt, "Come here." He lead his boyfriend to the couch in the living room. 

Louis stepped forward and pushed Harry on the couch, sitting on the younger boy's lap. The green eyed boy just hummed as his petite boyfriend sat on him. He placed his hands softly on Louis' hips.

Louis leaned towards Harry, blue eyes sparkling, running his fingers through the soft curls, "I like this, Haz. When no one is around to bother us and we can just hold each other."

The curly haired boy leaned in and started to nibble on the skin behind Louis' ear, "Having the whole house to ourselves. No one telling us what to do and what not to do."

Digging his tiny fingers into Harry's neck, Louis gasped out, "Yeah, no one to say we shouldn't kiss." The brunette quickly placed his lips on Harry's, needing the contact. 

Harry's breath hitched at the feeling, "No one to say we can't touch." The tall boy ran his hands up and down the older boy's back, making him shudder. 

Louis' head fell on Harry's shoulder, "No one to say we can't do this." He began to rock his hips against Harry's. 

Harry moaned as he arched his back, trying to rut upwards to get more friction, "Uhhhh. Lou, your arse. I've missed it." Biting his lip, Louis rocked closer to Harry and biting his neck.

"Jesus, Lou." Harry whined, squirming under his touch.

"I've missed your cock, Haz." Louis whimpered as he forced himself onto Harry more.

Harry's pupils blew, "My hand isn't the same as you and your little hand."

Louis' eyes widened, "How much have you missed it?"

Harry sucked at Louis' neck, "So much, baby."

Louis threw his head back and moaned, "Maybe you can stop missing it then."

"Yeah, as long as you're here," Harry smirked.

Louis grinned and trailed his hand down Harry's pants and unzipped them. He gripped his boyfriend's hard length in his minuscule hand, fingertips barely brushing.

Harry groaned, attaching his lips roughly to Louis' and forcing his tongue in the older lad's mouth. Louis whimpered and slowly stroked the lad with his small hand. Harry bit Louis' lip and slid his hands up the older boy's shirt, "Lou. Take. It. Off."

Louis smirked at his boyfriend, "Okay." He slid off of his lap and stood in front of him. The pixie-like boy slowly, seductively took off his shirt, never breaking eye contact with the green eyes watching him carefully. 

Harry admired his boyfriend's beautiful tan skin, palming himself through his boxers, "You're so beautiful."

Louis looked down, feeling self-conscious all of the sudden, and shook his head. He just sat down on Harry's lap again.

"You're beautiful to me, even if you don't see it," Harry murmured, touching the skin of Louis' chest. 

Louis leaned forward, almost touching Harry's lips, "Not as beautiful as you."

Harry gently pecked Louis' lips, while moving under him, desperate for friction. Louis threw his head back, moaning, grinding hard onto Harry until his pants started to constrict painfully. The curly haired boy chucked his shirt in the floor and wasted no time unbuttoning and unzipping Louis' pants. "Don't think you'll be needing these."

Louis groaned out of relief and slipped off his pants and got on his knees in front of Harry. He started to mouth at the green eyes boy'a cock. Harry just looked down at Louis with pleading eyes as he ran his long fingers through Louis' hair. 

Louis moaned around the lad's cock as he slid off the unreasonably tight boxers, and before Louis could think, he had his mouth around Harry. The blue eyed boy sucked around the cock in his mouth tightly. 

Harry's jaw dropped, forming an o shape, "Your mouth feels so good, Lou," Harry moaned. The comment only encouraged Louis to do it better. The tiny lad picked up speed and began to suck Harry's cock deeper into his mouth. Harry tried not to thrust himself into Louis' mouth all at once, instead he rocked his hips back and forth, trying not to gag the small boy.

Louis didn't want it that way though, he wanted to gag on Harry's cock. He placed his hands on Harry's hips and forced him closer. 

"Fuck, babe." Harry gasped as he felt his cock hit the back of Louis' throat.

Louis hummed around Harry's cock, letting it slowly slide out of his mouth. The blue eyed boy stared up at the younger lad and asked, "Can you fuck me today, daddy? I promise I'll be good" Louis batted his eyelashes. 

Harry stared down at Louis, who knew how much he liked to be called daddy and said, "Shh. Baby, don't worry, daddy's gonna fuck you so good."

Louis smiled shyly, "I touched myself while you were gone, but it wasn't good enough, daddy."

Harry moaned at Louis' words, "Would've loved to have seen that, baby. Giving daddy a good show."

Louis shook his head slowly and whispered, "I only want you to touch me, daddy."

Harry cupped Louis' arse cheeks in his large hands, squeezing and spreading them, "You like it when daddy touches you, baby?" He growled. 

Louis whimpered and grinded into Harry's large palms, "Y-yes, daddy. Only you."

Harry picked up Louis from his lap and stood in front of the couch, "Have you been good for daddy?" He whispered into Louis' ear.

The blue eyed boy nodded frantically, "Yes, daddy." He leaned forward and gave Harry a desperate kiss on the lips. Harry nibbled at Louis' lips as he lifted the older boy onto him. Louis gasped at the sensation and began to rock his hips against Harry's lower stomach. 

"Where to?" Harry asked Louis. 

"Bed," Louis whimpered, wanting relief.

Harry took this opportunity to wrap his arms around the smaller lad and cup his hands under his bum, "Think I can make it there?" He jokingly asked.

Louis giggled, "I don't know, I'm pretty distracting."

Harry darted upstairs, and into their bedroom, "Hey, I made it to our bedroom this time." He said as he laid Louis gently onto the mattress.

Louis threw his head back and laughed, "Last time we barely made it to the hallway table!"

Harry chuckled, "I've missed you a lot, Lou."

Louis pulled his boyfriend closer to him, pressing their foreheads together, "I missed you a lot more." He pressed his and Harry's lips together and pulled the younger lad on top of him.

Harry let himself fall on top of Louis' warm body and kissed his way from the older boy's neck to chest. Louis arched his back and let out soft moans, "Ha-Harry..."

Harry smirked against Louis' tanned skin, "Love it when you say my name, baby." He ran a finger over one Louis' small nipples. 

Louis moaned, "Daddy, please. I've been good."

"I know, baby, you've been such a good boy for daddy." Harry flicked his tongue over Louis' sensitive nipple, "Do you think you should be rewarded?"

Louis groaned and threaded his fingers into Harry's loose curls, "Yes." He flexed his hips upwards. 

"How do you want daddy to reward you, babe?" Harry asked as he sucked down Louis' stomach. 

Louis whimpered loudly, "Anyway daddy wants."

"Daddy wants to fill you up good," Harry kissed Louis, "so good and full of daddy's cock, you want daddy to do that, baby?"

Louis whined, "Y-yes, daddy's cock is big. Make me feel good, daddy."

Harry grinned, "There, there. Daddy will make you feel so good." 

He kissed the head of Louis' cock, "So pretty for daddy." Louis threw his head back, resisting the urge to fuck Harry's mouth. 

"Do it," Harry urged, "Fuck my pretty mouth." Harry took all of Louis into his mouth.

Louis listened to Harry's instructions and thrusted farther into his mouth. The tip of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat and he let out a low groan. Harry gagged around the cock in his mouth, but he enjoyed the pain and kept going.

When Louis was a quivering mess of need, Harry pulled off of him, not wanting the older lad to cum yet.

"Reach me the lube so I can open you up," Harry demanded.

Louis grabbed the bottle in his tiny hand and gave it to Harry. 

Harry spread Louis' legs open and slicked his fingers up with the lube, "Ready, baby?"

Louis let out a long, high-pitched whine, "I've been ready, daddy."

Harry ran his finger around Louis' hole, watching it flutter. Then he slowly pushed his finger into Louis' tight heat.

"You're so tight, baby." Harry groaned. 

Louis gasped at the intrusion, "I haven't been touched in so long, daddy." 

Harry started to push his finger in and out very slowly, "You like that?" He asked, biting his bottom lip.

Louis nodded frantically, "More."

Harry nodded his head, slowly pushing in a second finger and curls them once inside Louis again. Louis thrusted himself faster onto the long nimble fingers, groaning as he went. 

Louis tugged onto Harry's curls tightly, wanting, aching for more. Harry moaned at the burn on his scalp, adding a third finger quickly.

Louis could barely hold back his orgasm as he choked out, "I need your cock, daddy."

Harry pulled out all three fingers and licked a fat stripe up Louis' hole. 

"Get me a condom, baby," Harry demanded. 

Louis shook his head, "I wanna feel all of you." Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss Louis. He added lube onto his erection generously, wanting Louis to be as comfortable as possible. 

Harry kept his cock aligned with Louis' hole as he kept the small lad's legs spread open for him. Louis moaned loudly as he felt the cock finally enter his aching hole.

"You okay?" Harry questioned, "Can I move?"

Louis just moaned and tried to push himself farther down on the large cock inside of him. He arched his small back as high as possible when Harry pulled out to only having the tip in and slamming back into him.

"Shit," Harry groaned, "Your arse feels so good around my cock."

"Your cock feels so good in my arse, daddy. Keep going," Louis begged whole he clenched his hole around Harry, helping the younger lad reach the edge. Harry pounded in harder, pumping Louis' cock to help him reach his climax.

"Lou! Lou. I'm so close." Harry whined out. 

Louis came from Harry's thick cock, "Harry!" He tightened his muscles around Harry, pushing the curly haired boy that much closer. Harry pressed his lips to Louis' and let out pants and curse words until he finally came in his boyfriend.

"Fuck! Lou!" Harry moaned loudly. 

Louis let Harry's thrust slow, flinching at his sensitivity, and just ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair. Harry laid on Louis' chest for a moment, gradually pulling out of the tired boy and laying beside him. 

"Thanks, boobear," Harry panted.

Louis giggled, "For what? Letting you fuck me?"

Harry chuckled, "Letting me fuck you and for being such an amazing boyfriend."

Louis blushed, "Thanks for loving me."

Harry lazily wrapped his arm around Louis' waist, "I'll always love you."

Louis buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck and giggled uncontrollably, "This really wasn't a lazy day."

Harry laughed, "I like these days better."

Louis grinned and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, "I do too."

Harry smiled, "We can be lazy when we're old and gray." He reached for his phone and clicked on camera, "Louis, look."

Louis looked up, opening his mouth to speak when he heard the camera snap loudly. The smaller boy gasped, "Hey!"

Harry laughed at Louis' squeal, he went to twitter. '@Harry_Styles: a 'not so lazy' lazy day with this silly thing. @Louis_Tomlinson' Harry smirked to himself, not telling Louis what he did. 

Louis' phone vibrated and he jumped up, "You're dead!" The small boy froze just as he was about to tackle his boyfriend. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "I-I can delete it."

Louis' face became red and he ran to the bathroom, leaving a confused Harry behind in his wake. 

Harry walked to the bathroom after him, "Lou." He heard no response. The green eyed boy sighed and quickly scribbled 'Im sorry' onto a piece of paper and slipped it under the door.

Louis walked back into the hall after what seemed like forever, face red as possible he quietly said, "I forgot you came in me and it started to run down my leg."

Harry laughed, pulling the boy into him tightly, "I thought I had done something to upset you. Now c'mon, lets get you cleaned up."

Louis buries his face into Harry's neck, "Its embarrassing."

"Hey." Harry ran his thumbs over Louis' red hot cheeks, "It's just me. Don't be embarrassed."

Louis looked down, "Lets make it fast."

Harry nodded and began to clean up the cum from Louis' thin leg to his shapely bum. Louis couldn't help but giggle from the ticklish sensations Harry's fingers left in their wake. Harry couldn't help but smirk at how ticklish the boy was, "All clean. Now lets go to bed."

Louis leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips as he mumbled, "Lets take a nap."

Harry pressed his forehead to Louis' and nodded, agreeing. The younger lad entertained their fingers and lead them to bed. Louis fell onto the plush bed as his eyes began to droop and he mumbled, "Love you."

"I love you too," Harry whispered as he let the older boy fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut that I co-wrote with Rae. I hope you like it!


End file.
